Back off From my blonde!
by amberCrossXxXx
Summary: By all means..where do you think you're going,'Your..Highness?"Naruto defiantly stared at the teenager in disbelief and had his hands pinned against the tree almost immediately.What the..?"W..what do you want from me..?"".. ..I want.."


-U-n-d-e-r-c-o-v-e-r *Back off from my blonde! You've BEEN WARNED!!*

**Warnings**=_ Foul languages, YAOI and a perverted Uchiha SASUKE! BoysXBoys..Don't like, then don't read!  
_

**Summary:** Naruto's safety is at stake. This isnt very much allowing him to have the so-called 'freedom' he longed for. He already has bodyguards, but they just seem to not be enough! The blonde's life was still in danger! Kira (his **_baby-sitter_** heh heh heh) soon decided call Sasuke and hire him. Why? Because Uchiha Sasuke is known to be the best of the best bodyguards anyone couldve ever wished for!(or thats what they all say) Sasuke is a very hard one to talk to and have an agreement with. However, without hesitance, Sasuke simply agreed to serving Naruto-as his master and at the current moment be his bodyguard. But does Kira know what**_ intentions does the dark-haired Uchiha kept_**? **_What are his real motives?_**

* * *

_**Undercover Chapter I: He's Mine**_

"What?!What do you mean I HAVE TO STAY WITH _**HIM**_ AT ALL TIMES?!THIS IS COMPLETELY ABSURD!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs as he pointed his finger to a perverted dark-haired guy whom he cudgeled with several days ago. A certain teenager by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, please! Just this once. It's for your own good! Kyouhaku-sama is worried sick concerning your safety!" One of his so-called 'personal assistant', (might I say..)Kira approached him in a futile attempt of calming the displeased yellow-headed down.

"Ah, just stop it! What is it with all that bull-shit! Kira, I'm not a kid anymore! Stop..baby-sitting me!!" Naruto roughly pried Kira off of him and stormed out the house.

"Naruto… ..I'm sorry about his behavior. No doubt that the yellow-headed would at times sulk a lot, but once you have truly known him Sasuke, in actual Naruto has been brought up to be a very fine lad," The brunette spoke with a deep, heavy sigh.

"Kira, hold your thoughts for a sec. I'm bringing your master back," Sasuke looked at the windowpane, eyes tracking down an outrageous blonde that was soon out of his sight.

"Sasuke? Where are you--?" Sasuke cut his sentence short and opened the doorknob, began pursuing the other teenager.

"..after His Highness, of course!" the mischievous Uchiha retorted with a teasing smirk glued on his face as the male teenager caught on with the chase. Kira just stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

The enraged blonde kept on running and running with no sense of direction. Little did he realize that Sasuke's shadows were just lurking nearby; preparing to pounce on him and taste him when he let his guards down.

"*chuckles*By all means..where do you think you're going, 'Your..Highness'?"

Naruto defiantly stared at the teenager in disbelief and had his hands pinned against the tree almost immediately. _What the..?_Naruto batted his eyelids for quite some time, rendering speechlessly, seeing the male teenager stood before his eyes grinning in amusement for some motives he had yet to find out.

"W..what do you want from me..?" the anxious blonde spoke as he looked away, butterflies started creeping in his stomach.

".. ..I want.. …" Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes, causing the yellow-headed's heart to pound rapidly like no other. By the time he realizes it, Uchiha Sasuke's lips were already pressing against his own. This could only mean one thing.

_**Whose going to be devoured by the big, bad wolf?**_

_**Big bad wolf?**_

_**Big bad wolf. **_

_**Whose going to be devoured by the big bad wolf? **_

_**Naruto-da-blonde! **_

_Argh, curse you Big Bad Wolf!!!!(A.K.A UCHIHA SASUKE)_

Naruto cried inwardly in his head.

".. ..Yaah..Sa..sasuke..." Naruto struggled feebly to break free, his mouth groaning in the chaste kiss, alongside his refusal to give in to the Uchiha's persistent desires. But knowing what an expert kisser Sasuke was, how could the blonde ever refuse him?

"No use resisting, Naruto. I know just how much you longed for this.." he trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and sucked on his collarbone with his mouth. A gasp escaped from Naruto's mouth when the horny Uchiha unbuttoned his shirt with his damp mouth, licking his tanned skin and sucking it wet. Without further delay, Sasuke then traced Naruto's rigid nipples playfully with his fingers. Slowly but gradually, the blonde's struggles began to weaken.

"Sa..suke.." The dark-haired teenager took a dirty glance of his beloved kitsune in arousal and sneaked his hand in Naruto's pants in a haste and ever more did he unzipped his fly. Naruto bit his lips—body trembling violently as Sasuke's fingers slid in his pants and get a hold of his firm rod.

Snickering dirtily, the Uchiha's fingers started rubbing and stroking the edge of the blonde's cock.

"..ah!" Naruto shut his eyes tight. He immediately threw his head back at the intense pleasure surging through his entire body.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Feeling hard already?" Sasuke gaped breathlessly, very much enjoying the view of the blonde's rapture.

As seconds passes by, the stroking gets even harder and faster. Naruto was also very near to his release. He tried in any way to stop bucking his hips, but Ooohhh Sasuke's strokes just felt too good to be true! He couldn't bring himself to stop the moaning!

"..Ah..ahh…Sa..sasuke..cut it….out!" Things were not too fortunate for the horny Sasuke though, for before Naruto could have his release, by all means the panting blonde suddenly had the strength to push Sasuke off of him.

_Argh..I was so close to victory!_ Sasuke growled, grinding his teeth in annoyance. And just before he managed to grasp the blonde's hands, a loud, merciless slap hit him on the face and off Naruto go. Far, far away from him! Sasuke just placed his hand on his right cheecks where the blonde slapped him and smirked-totally amused with all this.

_What an amusing blonde..I'll make him **mine**._

* * *

Soo..what do you think? Was it good? Hit me with some reviews-it'll motivate me to continue writing!:')

To like it or to Not like it? It's up to you guys -0-b


End file.
